RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 45
While they were farther behind Nightshade, Creekfrost decided to take the chance. "Hey, Pepperpaw? I'm sorry about before, when we first met. I was only trying to defend the Clan, I didn't know you, and I didn't know if you were a threat or not, I was just doing what I had to do," he mewed. He noticed how prickly the apprentice got around him, and was assuming it was from him threatening to kill him when they first met. "And I may have been a bit more defensive then I should of, but I was edgy because my mate and daughter were sick at the time," he added, remembering sadly on how Stoneblaze had later died that day, Fennelkit following soon after. "So I'm sorry." ~Patchfeather~ 14:25, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw looked at Creekfrost, and locked his gaze. Creekfrost had threatened to murder him, murder him. ''In Pepperpaw's mind, you can't say you will take someone's life, and then a few moons later so your sorry and then have everything be alright. But he thought of all of the things he had done that he shouldn't have done, and he thought of who he, in the past, had lost. If Creekfrost's family had been sick, and seemed to have died because Creekfrost had never mentioned a mate before and Nightshade hadn't mentioned a sister, coud Creekfrost ''really ''have been blamed for his actions--not even his actions, as he never did anything to Pepperpaw--but his words? Pepperpaw looked at Creekfrost, and choosing his words carefully, he muttered "I am sorry about your family, and I don't..... hate you." and then continued his walk. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:25, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded and followed. He had felt bad about what he did to Pepperpaw since that day-- he had only been a kit, he couldn't have known any better. He had been meaning to say that since Pepperpaw joined the Clan; but Stoneblaze and Fennelkit's deaths had distracted him. But he was glad Pepperpaw at least seemed to forgive him, even though Creekfrost thought that was too much. Suddenly feeling light-headed, tripping over a rock, he nearly stumbled onto his face. He regained his balence. That was strange. He was usaully as graceful as a violent swan. ~Patchfeather~ 13:12, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw lurked around the camp. He was on a patrol now, for a Clan, he had an apprentice name, and knew people in the Clan. He was hapoy enough, but he couldn'"t shake the feeling he was disrespecting his friends. ''Remember what happen to them, Pepper? he asked himself, again avioding using his new name, they died to save you, and because of StarClan's selfishness they will suffer fovever By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 14:55, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Nightshade picked up some rogue scent. His pelt prickled at the memory of the murderers who had been rampaging through RockClan territory not long ago. Mixed with it, to his horror, was blood and Clan scent. A smoky black tabby had popped out of a heather clump, pale eyes wide. ---- "Ashpaw? what's happened?" Creekfrost had quickened his pace to catch up. The apprentice looked unusally frightened. "It's... Leafwind..." Ashpaw said in a startled voice, letting it trail off. Nightshade was about to fly into the heather, but Creekfrost pushed his way ahead of him. He looked on in shock as he came to the other side. The corpse of Leafwind lie, dried blood on his fur and the grass, still, some blood slowly trickling out of the gash in his neck. ~Patchfeather~ 20:19, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw pushed ahead of Creekfrost and Nightshade, the corpse layed there. Pepper stared at it, unphased. "Luna," he muttered, too quietly for anyone to hear, "is this your work? By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:36, July 22, 2016 (UTC) "Rogue scent is all over him," Nightshade remarked grimly. "He's been dead for a little while now, who ever did this may be long gone." ~Patchfeather~ 12:35, July 22, 2016 (UTC) "Should we take him back to camp?" Pepperpaw asked. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:56, July 23, 2016 (UTC)` "Of course we should! We aren't leaving him out here for the buzzards," Nightshade said gruffly. Ashpaw bounded over, still looking shaken. "Nightshade, take Ashpaw and Leafwind back to camp. Me and Pepperpaw will do a patrol of the terrirtory to make sure they've gone," Creekfrost ordered. Nightshade carried Leafwind and bounded away with Ashpaw staring wide-eyed next to him. Creekfrost flicked his tail for Pepperpaw to follow him. He would have sent the two apprentices home and kept Nightshade with him, but the apprentices would be safer with a warrior with them if there is still a killer out there. ~Patchfeather~ 12:45, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw followed Creekfrost, unexited to be doing this patrol with a cat he heardly knew, and from what he did know, didn't always get along with. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:08, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost had noticed how unsurprised Pepperpaw had looked when they found Leafwind. "You know something about it, don't you?" he asked suddenly, keeping his gaze fixed on the path ahead. He didn't believe Pepperpaw would do something like that, but perhaps he knew who would. --- Nightshade and Ashpaw entered camp. Nightshade padded into the middle of the clearing. A sickening wail of greif came from Blizzardheart as she raced over to her deceased mate. "Who did this?" she croaked. ~Patchfeather~ 13:06, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw shifted and stared at the ground. You can't trust them, Pepper, don't say it! he never thought of himself with an apprentice name. "Yes," he said, quietly. ---------- Luna sprung onto Wolfhowl and Thunderstrike. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 15:37, July 25, 2016 (UTC) "Who did it, Pepperpaw?" Creekfrost promted. --- Nightshade, unable to reply, his throat too tight with greif for the queen, instead gently laid his tail across her shoulders while she weeped. --- Ashpaw stayed frozen in place, eyes wide. ~Patchfeather~ 16:57, July 25, 2016 (UTC) "I--I don't know for sure, but when I was younger I was prophesied a cat named Luna, she was a vicious murderer, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her. And.....I saw a few of her vitims, I was nearly one myself, and this was how she killed." Pepperpaw mewed. Why are you telling him this? By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 21:32, July 25, 2016 (UTC) "Thank you for telling me. Do you know where she may be?" Creekfrost asked. Even if she had left the territory, she could come back. And he really didn't want to take any chances with new apprentices running around the moor. ~Patchfeather~ 16:26, July 26, 2016 (UTC) (This is super long) Sedgecloud pushed her way through the bushes, a quiet Bumblepaw following pursuit. The very pale tabby apprentice had first set his eyes on becoming medicine cat, but Runningstar had turned him down same with the medicine cat. He sadly had requested his older half sister as his mentor. Sedgecloud was a great candidate for a future leader. She was a powerful mouth and a very good mentor. Tigerfur sat in the elder den curled up. His ragged fur ungroomed, the tabby tom sighed as he thought about both of his mates; both if which had died the same way. The hawks here were horrid and had killed several cats, but what got him was that it was the same way. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 16:49, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Hazelpaw pricked his ears when his sisters scent flooded the den. "Hi, Frostfire!" he greeted her cheerfully. ~Patchfeather~ 18:56, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Frozenwind sat in camp. ---- Slatestream swept around camp. The gray tom had been promoted to deputy after the Peregrineheart incident (i don't think the ceremony was in rp?), and had taken his new role very seriously. --look me in the eye 20:14, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Sedgecloud sent Bumblepaw to rest and flattened her ears as she plopped down covering her face with her paws. Why was she so tired suddenly? The tabby molly glanced up and saw that the camp wasn't so busy. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:13, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Sedgecloud cast her father a soft glance before hardening her gaze. She loved her father dearly, but sitting around moping about Brightfern and Chervilstorm was absolutely no good. The tabby molly headed past Frozenwind casting him a small smile unknowingly. I wonder if it'd be better to grieve over.. she stopped that thought. She had been watching her father slowly die since the death of Chervilstorm. Bumblepaw had said a few words about Tigerfur's distance. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:13, July 31, 2016 (UTC) "Thanks!" Hazlepaw purred. "My leg feels alot better today, I was even thinking about trying to walk around camp." ~Patchfeather~ 01:18, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun gently nudged the apprentice. "I'm sure you can still be one, Cloudpaw. We'll think of something to help you out, alright?"---- Frostpaw beamed. "Sweet! Before long, we'll be hunting together, and this time, as brother and sister!"Silverstar 01:26, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Bumblepaw sat inside the darkness of the apprentices den. Being that he was quiet and had no friends the pale tabby tom hadn't even gone to the effort of doing so. Nobody seemed interested. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:42, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Hazelpaw nodded. "I really hope so." ---- Ashpaw batted a waterdrop. ~Patchfeather~ 12:41, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire let out a warm purr. "I'm sure it'll happen." She nudged the bird forward. "Now, you best eat. If you want to heal, you've gotta eat and gain strength."Silverstar 22:03, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Hazelpaw nodded and took a bite out of the bird. --- Ashpaw for some reason forgot that he was supposed to be telling Runningstar that Leafwind was dead, so he went over to the fresh-kill pile to stuff himself. ~Patchfeather~ 22:12, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar licked his paw. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:29, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Leafwind had been buried and Blizzardheart now sat grooming her long speckled fur. A sudden pain in her belly made her gasp. The pain got worse. "Oh no, the kits must be coming!" she gasped. They were supposed to arrive any day now, but Blizzardheart wasn't sure if she was ready. Oh, Leafwind, I wish you were here to help me! ~Patchfeather~ 22:38, August 4, 2016 (UTC) (The clans really need archived. Their lagging bad) Sedgecloud now sat alone to her thoughts. The tabby molly hadn't been very chatty since her father had withdrawn from everything at the death of Chervilstorm. — ~Patchfeather~ 21:44, August 6, 2016 (UTC)' Autumnpaw, though he couldn't hear Ashpaw's words, saw him and assummed there was trouble. ''I should go along with Risingsun, I guess he thought. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:04, August 7, 2016 (UTC) (Lilac is totally evil spawn) Sedgecloud groomed her thick fur. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 22:34, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw found a stick, and waited for Risingsun at the entrence of the camp.--------Pepperpaw returned to camp, feeling as if he could get killed any second, but acting as if that was the least of his concerns. 11:17, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Forgetting about Blizzardheart, as Ashpaw was in the den, he saw the strange apprentice Cloudpaw. "Hi! I don't remember if we met, I'm Ashpaw!" ---- Creekfrost followed Pepperpaw into camp, stumbling a little. "We have to report Luna to Runningstar." ~Patchfeather~ 14:35, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun flicked his tail to signal to his apprentice that they were heading inside. He ducked into the nursery, finding the queen and giving her some chervil and borage leaves. If the kitting went well, he'd try to communicate to Autumnpaw that he was to get his full name soon.---- Cloudpaw watched her littermates leave with a frown before glancing at whoever greeted her, squinting her eyes to do her best to block out the faint light. "Hi, I'm Cloudpaw."Silverstar 19:47, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Blizzardheart bit down on the stick Autumnpaw had given her. She let out a moan of pain as the first kit came. A a black tom; but he lay unmoving. "Is he okay?" --- Ashpaw flicked his tail. "What's wrong with your eyes? they look kind of werid!" ---- Hazelpaw glanced at Frostfire. "I hope the kitting goes well." he shivered, thinking of the queens mate who had been murdered; was it working with whoever hurt him? ~Patchfeather~ 21:31, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun flailed in his place. "Don't just sit there, lick him! You need to get him clean and warm, and if you don't, then he won't be ok."----Cloudpaw lowered her head in embarrassment to hide her eyes, quickly looking away. "I-I'm a..." The word rolled in the bitterest of bile in her throat. It was an offensive word, one that made her feel like an unwanted monster, a beast, a...freak. "...-mutant...."----Frostfire shifted in her place. "I'm sure it will, Risingsun's helped many queens, and Blizzardheart's strong."Silverstar 22:42, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Blizzardheart began to lick the kit with fierce laps, but she paused as another pain gripped her. She hissed and pushed. ---- Hollymask sat outside the nursery, poking her head in. "Is there anything I can do to help?" ---- "A mutant?" Ashpaw echoed, with a face full of amazment. "That sounds cool! do you have powers? like can you shot lightning from your eyes?" he asked, not stopping to think of how dumb that sounded. ~Patchfeather~ 23:14, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun glanced back at the molly calmly, clearly having dealed with many queens before...including his former leader. That was probably the toughest one, seeing how grouchy she had been before and during her death. "You can help clean the kits...errr, if you'd like to do that."----Although his words likely had been meant for flattery, they hurt Cloudpaw's feelings. She wasn't a monster, she just had a lack of pigment and couldn't see well in the light. "N-no...I...just have a bunch of issues with light."Silverstar 00:55, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask nodded and stalked up to the black tom; he was cold, but Hollymask still went ahead. There could still be a chance for him. Blizzardheart had the last three kits; two more toms and a she-cat. Hollymask feebly lapped the black tomkit, but he wouldn't budge. She cast a glance over to Risingsun. "He's gone," she murmured quietly. ---- Ashpaw blinked, noticing the hurt in Cloudpaw's face. "Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean! I was just... uh... maybe I should go..." he decided before he could hurt the she-cat anymore. ~Patchfeather~ 01:25, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun closed his eyes before letting out a heavy sigh. "...alright then, let's move on to the other kits. We have to keep them warm and...yeah."---- Cloudpaw kept her odd gaze on the ground as she spoke to the apprentice. "No, uh...i-it's fine...I'm kind of used to it now anyways."Silverstar 01:47, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw tried not to look at the dead kit, and instead helped keep the she-cat warm-----Pepperpaw nodded to Creekfrost. "So we should," he mewed, remmebering the blood, the slit in his associate's throat. It made him shiver even now, so many years later. But there was a choice for that cat, and like your associate always said, if it is choice, it is okay.... By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 01:57, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask nodded. Blizzardheart looked at the three kits suckling at her belly with dull yellow eyes. Her gaze drifted to the one she lost. She looked back to the other kits with a heavy heart. I will take care of them. My son is with Leafwind now... ''---- Ashpaw shuffled his paws. "So, um, where do you come from?" he asked, remembering she joined the Clan as a kit after DawnClan fell. ~Patchfeather~ 01:58, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun fluffed out his pelt, sighing in relief once the molly finished kitting. "Well, you know where to find me if you need anything else."---- Cloudpaw raised her head slightly. "Starrrr-DawnClan. I was born a bit before it fell apart." Idiot, almost gave away the big secret.'Silverstar' 02:00, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Pepperpaw walked, quite slowly. It was mostly habit. He didn't have the scars of his past life anymore, at least not most of them, but he still had a limp. And he was still used to walking at a slow pace. ''And what will Runningstar think he thought, that the random, snappy cat who joined RockClan right around the time a murder takes place now knows all about the supposed killer running around now? By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 02:03, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost led the way to Runningstar's den. "Runningstar?" he called. ---- Blizzardheart nodded, hardly hearing the medicine cat. ---- Hollymask picked up the black kit and left camp to bury him. ---- "Oh, what was it like? was Rosestar as mean as everyone says?" ~Patchfeather~ 02:07, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun flopped in his nest to take a nap. If they needed him, they could wake him up, he wasn't much of a heavy sleeper anyways.---- Cloudpaw paused. StarClan never even really watched over Rosestar, since she had basically been hopeless. "Uhhh, yeaaah, absolutely terrible. Never even really cared for her own kits..." She then paused before jumping up in alarm, her odd eyes round with terror. "Oh my StarClan, her kits! We forgot all about them!!"Silverstar 02:09, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw twitched his ears. "You forgot about her kits?" How can someone even do that? ~Patchfeather~ 02:11, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Cloudpaw flattened her ears against her fluffy fur. "No! The Clan leaders...they never even bothered to give them a home, so they could be dead for all we know." The apprentice shook her head slowly. "I do hope they didn't do that because of their mother."Silverstar 02:13, August 10, 2016 (UTC) The leader raised his head, he wasn't sure if what he was hearing was real or fake, but better safe then sorry. He padded out of his den, his head whirling with voices and thoughts. "Yes?" he said, only have noiticing the two cats.----------A crazy thought hit Pepperpaw. No, it couldn't be. Runningstar had always reminded him of someone, since the moment he stepped foot in camp. But he didn't know who, and now, staring into Runningstar's fierce, wild eyes he knew. Runningstar reminded him of Luna. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 10:44, August 10, 2016 (UTC) "Leafwind is dead, Pepperpaw," Creekfrost paused, nodding to the young tom. "...knows more about who killed him." ---- "Oh..." Ashpaw stopped to think. That was kind of werid for every single cat in the Clans to forget about a leaders kits. "We should find them!" he decided, without thinking, excitedly lashing his tail. ~Patchfeather~ 13:21, August 10, 2016 (UTC) "Do you?" Runningstar said, with a glance at his apprentice. Could he trust Pepperpaw? Sure he could, if Pepperpaw was really there. He tried to block out the other voices to hear Pepeprpaw's response, but he didn't have too, because none came. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 14:05, August 10, 2016 (UTC) "Come on Pepperpaw, you have to tell him," Creekfrost urged him. ~Patchfeather~ 12:33, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Stiffly, Pepperpaw faced Runningstar. "There was a cat named Luna, she was known as a serial killer. I was supposed to kill her, a long time ago, but I didn't. The way she killed, it looked just like the way Leafwind was killed." ---- "Luna," Runningstar breathed, not looking at Pepperpaw."No, it couldn't be." he said, he dug back in his memory as far as it would go, all he could see, a blue-gray cat killing her brothers one by one. 13:07, August 11, 2016 (UTC) The achromatic feline's melanin-deficient eyes widened in surprise, before she quickly shut them because of the light. "Us, find four kittens who have been lost for moons? They could be dead for all we know, and we're only apprentices!" Cloudpaw exclaimed before rubbing her eyes with a paw in agony. "More like an apprentice 'n a half. I can hardly see in general, and during the daytime...ugh."---- Risingsun ended up having one of his many nightmares of his former mate, so the Medicine Cat was quick to awake. Rather than try to rest again, the black smoke tabby lay there in his nest.Silverstar 14:15, August 11, 2016 (UTC) "So what if we're apprentices? who cares if they could be dead? all that matters is finding out what happened and going on a big adventure! Your eyes don't hurt at night, right? we could leave when it's dark! Just think how fun it'd be!" Ashpaw urged, his paws tiched to be moving. ---- Creekfrost twitched his ears. "Are you alright, Runningstar?" ~Patchfeather~ 15:24, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Cloudpaw flattened her fluffy white ears nervously. "My eyes don't hurt in the dark, but my vision is still terrible."Silverstar 15:27, August 11, 2016 (UTC) "You have ears and a nose don't you? and even if you still have trouble, I can help!" Ashpaw reassured. ~Patchfeather~ 15:29, August 11, 2016 (UTC) "I know, but..." the albino feline let out a small sigh. "...alright."Silverstar 15:37, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Ashpaw gave a skip of delight and a loud squeal, so loud he didn't even make a sound. "Great! we leave tonight! I'll meet you by the fresh-kill pile at moonhigh!" he mewed. "Oh, and don't tell anybody, they'll try to stop us," he added over his shoulder and scrambled away without giving her the chance to reply. ---- Hollymask sat close to the nursery, keeping close to Blizzardheart in case she needed help. Hollymask had had her own kits, she knew how to help younger queens. She shuffled at the memory of giving her kits away. ~Patchfeather~ 21:13, August 11, 2016 (UTC) A small sigh sounded from the achromatic apprentice as she watched the tom leave. He was too eager...too eager for his own good. But she had no choice now, right?---- Risingsun decided to at least try to do something. Maybe he'd sort through some herbs? Rolling onto his paws, the black smoke tom approached the herb stores and sorting through them, only to find the poppy seeds all gone.Silverstar 23:30, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Blizzardheart gave her two kits a lick on the head. Her other tom, who had been the weakest had died during the night. Her other two kits were weak too. She decided to name them. Lilackit. ''she chose for the dilute tortoieseshell she-cat. She moved on to her tabby and white son. ''Windkit... ----'' Ashpaw decided to fill up on some prey, he glanced around, hoping his mentor Sunfire wouldn't catch him taking extra prey. ---- Hollymask streched. She peered into the nursery. Blizzardheart was gently lapping her kits. She let out a sigh and padded away. Blizzardheart would mange without her. ~Patchfeather~ 23:45, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Sunfire was being lazy somewhere, playing with things she stole.---- Risingsun glanced around for his apprentice. Ah, he wouldn't have him get the herbs, he had a long day...He'd let Autumnpaw rest, and go get the herbs himself. Ducking out of his den, the medicine cat made his way towards the camp's exit.'Silverstar''' 23:49, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay Category:Browse Category:RockClan Category:Wiki Stuff